okegomfandomcom-20200223-history
Satanick
Satanick (サタニック) is a character from the same world that Obsolete Dream takes place in. He is the devil of the Pitch Black World, which is the manga's setting. Appearance Satanick has a peculiar design with some noticeable features. He has pale white skin with indigo eyes and pale purple horns whose prongs curl at the tips (The texture to them seems reminiscent to tree bark in a way.) He currently sports a charming, sable color-schemed ensemble which consists of a black double-breasted dress suit that has been featured with black or red buttons with matching just as black dress pants. He wears a white dress shirt under his jacket while sporting a crimson Victorian-styled bow tie along with it. His cape is black as well with it's interior red, wing-like appendages jutting at the top ends. He also wears white gloves and black oxfords with red soles. In his character art, his attire takes on a more military theme. His dress jacket is layered with a beige coat with a darker shade of brown on the cuffs. His pants are a tad more baggy with two white buttons each at the cuffs with brown combat boots on his feet. His cape takes on a similar shape as his other outfit, only with a hue closer to bronze with red spikes and diamonds decorating it. It also looks like he has arm-like shadow accessories at his sides. Personality Satanick is a sadomasochist, seen to be rather sadistic and has quite a dirty mind. He tends to speak inelegantly which is especially expressed in the constant bullying he and Reficul torment Ivlis with. He has his fair share of pushiness and pompousness, but he has also shown signs of a cheery, childish sides of himself, being carefree and can act like a spoiled brat under certain occasions. His interests are very erotic, being seen with various explicit objects and using constant sexual innuendo in his dialogue. He may also have knowledge regarding medieval history and lore by his preferences, upon surveillance of his usage of the Pear of Anguish and the book about 48手 displayed in the MEMOs. Background Even though Satanick appears numerous times in Deep Sea Prisoner's artworks, his past is a yet to be unfolded. Though despite that, it is shown that he was once defeated by Gokuen. Appearances He appeared a lot of times in Deep Sea Prisoner's illustrations. Relationships Obsolete Dream Cast Glasses Glasses is Satanick's son. Although Glasses doesn't like him very much, Satanick often tries to gain his attention. The Gray Garden Cast Reficul Reficul is Satanick's comrade. Ivlis Ivlis is Satanick's (often sexual) torture target and comrade. Kcalb They were never seen interacting with each other but it is known that Kcalb goes mute around him. Subordinates :The order of this list is based on their '''subordinate number'. For reference, the number next to the name indicates the order of appearance in the Sunahama log, with 1''' being the latest and '''10 being the oldest. A translation of the list can be found here.'' Envi [8] Envi is Satanick's first subordinate. Lec Hijohshiki [2] Lec is Satanick's second subordinate. Yagi [1] Yagi is Satanick's third subordinate. Roc Hijohshiki [7] Roc is Satanick's fourth subordinate. Benihotaru [5] Benihotaru is Satanick's fifth subordinate. Edabane [6] Edabane is Satanick's sixth subordinate. Hidou [4] Hidou is Satanick's seventh subordinate. Kyou [9] Kyou is Satanick's eighth subordinate. Hitoki [3] Hitoki is Satanick's ninth subordinate. Dokugai [10] Dokugai is Satanick's tenth subordinate. Other Characters Lil Lil is Satanick's Wife. Medouco Medouco is Satanick's subordinate/possible housemaid. Victor Flankenstein Victor is Satanick's associate who is now deceased. Crea Flankenstein Satanick requested Victor to create Crea; not much else is known about their relationship. Fumus Fumus is the god of their world. They seem to be on good terms. GriRea They have a one-sided rivalry going on. Siralos Siralos could possibly be Satanick's ex/romantic partner. Licorice Licorice is Satanick's son, whilst the other father being Ivlis. Licorice doesn't seem very fond of him. Trivia *After sending a love letter to Siralos, they tried dating for a while. *Satanick likes playing with Medouco's snakes. *In order to create Licorice, Satanick probably raped Ivlis.http://40.media.tumblr.com/448bb48b9d6e88cf9c7ca18d73b78411/tumblr_nqjb5lGUZl1u4kqybo1_500.jpg *He really likes young girls, but will go for anything.http://mogenglisharchive.tumblr.com/post/122913115692/seichiinaratranslates-original-work *He stated he find Ethiw cute but wont NTR them from Kcalb since it is against his morals, but he wants to have a threesome with them. *He likes rabbits.http://shockingeel.tumblr.com/post/98485330080/deep-sea-prisoner-character-infodump, especially Artamos, who is his favorite. *Every time a rabbit that Satanick keeps dies, he makes it rain heavily. *He can change the weather. *His blood is purple, but used to be red, At some point in time it became purple https://docs.google.com/document/d/1qhgIY3blbxalL-XvkhTiLjFUVFL3bEGvp6ViFOmWFfE/pub, with that being on a comic with Ivlis. [5] *He has a one-sided rivalry with GriRea. *His sons all hate him to the extent of violence. *He has old wounds that haven't healed. *He was said to be good at writing novels of erotic, torture, and “evil eye” genres. Gallery * Visit Satanick/Gallery to see the gallery. Quotes * References 5. http://funamusea.com/other/tan-Distorted-love.html[[Category:Devil]] Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fathers Category:Pitch Black World